Eye Twitch
by neverlands-star
Summary: Short one-shot on what happens when my OC plays a game of cards with Luxord, Demyx, and Roxas. Rated T for language.


**A/N: Eh so it was my last day of school when I played my first game of BS. For those who don't know what it is…well everybody gets their own cards and the first person who starts lays down an Ace. Next person lays down all of their 2's, then next person lays down their 3's, and so on. But if you think somebody's lying about the cards they placed down you say bullshit. **_**But **_**if they weren't lying then you have to take all the whole stack of cards, and if they were lying then they have to take the cards. **

**Trust me, going through all of those cards are a pain in the arse. **

**So I know I'm not great at humor…or not really great at oneshots, and I'm not used to writing in third person, BUT I want to improve that! Hopefully…so leave me a review and tell me how I've done…definitely on how I can improve…**

"Bullshit!" Alyx shouted loudly as she eyed the huge stack of cards in the middle of the table. XIV normally played cards with the other Nobodies on game nights, but who was to say that it ever turned out well? Asides from Demyx and Roxas, she was one of the only ones in the World That Never Was that still volunteered to play cards with Luxord on game night. The Nobody girl didn't take to losing very well.

Luxord smirked, _daring _the green eyed girl to check the three cards that he'd just put down. She glared at the blonde before reached over to flip the cards over. Luxord watched her one eye twitch when she discovered he hadn't been lying about his cards. "Damn." She growled, pulling the whole stack of cards towards her. "How the hell am I supposed to go through all of these cards…" Alyx continued to grumble such ramblings to herself as Demyx and Roxas took their turns slapping their cards down on the table.

Number VIII casually strolled into the Gray Room, whistling pleasantly. Axel raised an eyebrow at the scene, chuckling when Alyx snarled obscenities because she had to take the stack of cards in the middle.

"Bullshit." Demyx announced a little too happily. Luxord frowned as the blonde haired Nobody reached towards the middle of the table to flip his cards over. "Ha!" Demyx cackled as he shoved the stack of cards at Luxord, who for once had gotten caught lying at the game of Bullshit.

But it wasn't the calculating and calm Luxord that Axel was watching closely. It was the only blonde haired girl at the table that he kept his eyes on as she slowly took in what happened. To Axel's surprise she didn't blow up like he'd expected. Instead she somehow managed to keep her calm and wait until it was once again Luxord's turn to put cards down. "Bullshit." Non to Number Eight's surprise, her voice was strained her anger just _barely_ seeping through to the surface.

Luxord smirked again. Then he reached out and flipped his cards over…

"_**ARE YOU FUDGING **_**KIDDING**_** ME?" **_Axel sniggered gleefully from his corner of the room as Alyx _finally_ blew up. Her face was flushed bright red as she stood up, knocking her chair over in the process. "How can _he_ bullshit you and _I _can't?" Alyx pointed an accusing finger at Demyx who was looking a little appalled at her behavior. Not to mention a little frightened. "I would assume that Demyx is an _exceptional_ card player unlike some people." Luxord seemed clearly amused by the young girl's reaction, although not the least bit surprised.

"I don't even see why I _**bother**_playing cards with you anymore!" Alyx rambled on, throwing her hands up in the air in disbelief.

"Believe me neither do I." Roxas grumbled, pushing his chair away from the table and standing to leave the room at a hurried pace.

"You know Alyx," Demyx chirped up, only wanting to be helpful. Axel, from his corner of the room realized what he was about to say and began making wild motions with his hands to get the boy to stop, "When you lie your eye twitches, so maybe if you worked on that then you could lie about your cards." Demyx finished with a smile up at Alyx.

_**THWAK! **_

Alyx stood tall, surprising because she was quite short, over Demyx who was now cowering on the floor whimpering in pain due to the fact she'd just slapped the crap out of him. With her eye twitching she said, "Don't you remember what happened _last _time you tried to give me advice on how to play cards?" At that she spun on her heels and stomped out of the room, taking her dark mood with her much to the relief of the other three Nobodies that were left occupying the room


End file.
